Courage zum Leben
by MaronKusakave
Summary: pairing: maxalec, der rest kommt noch...


Courage zum Leben  
  
1. "ALEC!" entfuhr es Max und Cindy drehte sich rasch um. Noch nie hatte sie ihre beste Freundin so außer sich gesehen. "Verdammt noch mal, Alec. Wo warst du denn? Ich hab mir.ich meine, wir haben uns." Alec winkte ab und sah Max gelangweilt an. "Spielst du jetzt meinen Babysitter, Maxi? Ich denke ich kann schon gut alleine auf mich aufpassen. Danke." Mit diesen Worten drehte er den beiden den Rücken zu und wollte seine Pakete zum Ausliefern bei Normal abholen. Doch Max packte ihn an der Schulter. "Du bist nicht so stark, Alec! Die Welt ist gefährlich. Ich meine sie ist." Alec seufzte. "Was du meinst Max, ist dass du Angst vor der Welt hast. Du hast Angst entdeckt zu werden. Hast Angst irgendeinen falschen Schritt zu machen, der dich verraten wird. Und du hast große Angst zu versagen!" Max starrte Alec an. OC sah ihre Freundin zum ersten mal seit langem sprachlos. Alec drehte sich um und ging. OC schaute von Max zu ihm und wieder zurück. Dann blieb ihr Blick bei Max haften. "Was war das denn jetzt bitte???" fragte sie und sah Max eindringlich an. Max schnaubte vor Wut, dennoch schallten seine Worte inn ihrem Ohren wieder.AngstIch und Angst.der spinnt doch.Niedlich.dieser IdiotWeiß er es?Wie kann er so etwas nur tun? Wie konnte er ihnen das antun? Und wie kann er mir das antun?Verdammt, bricht denn heute meine ganze Welt zusammen?erst Alec, dann Logan.das gibt es doch nicht.sind denn jetzt auf einmal alle gegen mich?Wahrscheinlich tarnt er es so.Du mieses Schwein!Was machst du hier nur, Alec?Er ist ja nicht umsonst ein X5Der Wald ist voll von X5 und anderen TransgenosSie werden dass nicht überleben. Niemals.Logan braucht mich. Was meint er nur damit?AlecKrankenhaus dachte er und dieser Gedanke war richtig. "Er ist wach!" rief OC und Max stürmte zur Tür hinein. "Na gut geschlafen, Dornröschen???" fargte Max und setzte sich zu Alec an die Bettkante. Dieser sah sie verwundert an. Dann liefen ihm die Bilder in den Gedanken ab. Er atmete tief und langsam ein. "Es ist ales vorbei, Alec." sagte max sanft und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. Alec schloss die Augen und nickte.  
  
23. "Ich wusste wo ich dich finden würde." Sagte Alec als er auf das Dach kam. Max drehte sich um und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. "Darfst du denn schon raus?" fragte sie besorgt. Alec nickte und setzte sich zu ihr. "Danke, Max." sagte er leise. "Wiederhol das bitte mal. Ich glaub das ist das erste Mal, dass ich das Wort aus deinem Mund höre." Alec nickte und musste grinsen. "Du hast mir geholfen und vor allen den anderen." "Ja, Whitmore ist seltsamerweise abgebrannt (sie musste lächeln als sie das sagte) und die Transgenos sind frei. Sie sind stellenweise nach Mexiko geflüchtet. Logan hat das geregelt." "Ja, Logan ist schon ein toller Kerl, was?" sagte Alec. Max erwiderte gar nichts. "Und Mexiko soll auch auch ganz nett sein." Max sah ihn fragend an. "Willst du etwa?" "Ich denke schon, hier hält mich nichts mehr." begann Alec, doch Max unterbrach sie. "Alec, ich hab dir immer aus der Patsche gehoflen und das habe ich bestimmt nicht gemacht, damit du nach Mexiko abhaust. Ich habe viel über deine Worte nachgedacht als du die Woche im Koma lagst und ir ist dabei eines klar geworden: Ich habe dich damals "befreit" und einfach so in die Welt geschickt. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung! Ich hätte dir beistehen müssen. Ich hatte damals auch niemanden als ich das erste mal ausgebrochen bin und genau wie du hätte ich hilfe gebraucht. Freunde. Das ist mir jetzt klar. Ich war nicht immer für Dich da, Kleiner." "HEY!" unterbrach sie Alec. "Nein.ich rede jetzt! Und du hörst zu! Ich war abweisend zu Dir, ja. Aber nicht deinetwegen, sondern wegen Ben. Wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich Ben. Nicht Dich. Doch nun, weiß ich, dass Du nicht Ben bist, Alec. Du bist ganz anders als er. Verzeih mir bitte. Und vor allem-bleib hier, bei mir!" Alec sah Max an. "Du redest ganz schön viel, was?" "Mit freunden schon!" sagte Max und umarmte ihn. Alec schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "Nun, vielleicht ist Mexiko um diese Jahreszeit doch nicht so schön." Max lachte und fiel ihm erneut in die Arme. 


End file.
